


Nobody Else

by HisDarkSecret



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jacking Off to Guys, M/M, Masturbation Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarkSecret/pseuds/HisDarkSecret
Summary: Moriyama and Izuki share their little fantasies.
Relationships: Izuki Shun/Moriyama Yoshitaka
Kudos: 3





	Nobody Else

It was just a casual evening when they decided to talk about something. Izuki had been staying at Moriyama's place for a week.

They wanted to prolong their precious time together before vacation ends.

Izuki went over to Moriyama's bed as the older male held him tightly beside him. They were peacefully enjoying each other's presence.

Moriyama asked quite directly, "Nee, Shun.. who or what do you masturbate to?"

This was the first time Izuki heard Moriyama ask anything very direct. Usually, he will add flavor and be suggestive about anything sexual but not be straight-to-the-point. Despite his romantic demeanor and habit, Moriyama is still quite shy.

Izuki let out a light chuckle and smiled, "You"

"Really? Well, that would be obvious..."

"All the time." Izuki stated. 

"I didn't think your libido was that high..."

"Not that high in general, but when it comes to you, I always get aroused." The younger male replied, making a circling motion on Moriyama's chest with his index finger.

"Wow. I masturbate to you too, I think even-"

"More? I know that you're much hornier than me, Yoshi-kun." Izuki smirked.

"That's what Kobori said to me too." Moriyama wondered.

"I think it's obvious, though."

Moriyama grabbed Izuki closer, "Are there others?" and gave him a meaningful look.

"Well, are you curious?"

"Of course! I mean, I have to know it too, you know?"

Izuki laughed, "Of course there are... others. A male instinct."

Moriyama adjusted his position. "I'm curious who? Is he more handsome, sexier?"

"No. You're the only one that have gotten those points."

"You can be really just like me, aren't you? I mean, it's quite interesting to talk about it, right?"

"Yeah, well, I masturbate to you regularly but, sometimes... from my own team." Izuki responded, rather embarrassed.

"Hm, I wanna know! Is it Hyūga? Kiyoshi?"

"Dang it, how did you get it at the first attempt?"

"I just kinda know it. Hahaha! You seem pretty close with them. They're kinda hot, I have to say."

"Right. I'm not romantically attractive to them, though.."

"But as a man, you just kind of have to." Moriyama finished for him.

"Yeah. How about you?" Izuki asked him.

"Who else? One of the most beautiful guys I've ever seen."

Izuki placed a hand on his chin, "Hm, Kise? Himuro?"

"Now that you mentioned Himuro, I did kinda jack off to him once. Lost count on how many times I masturbated to Kise. I mean, how could you not? You see his ass, his soft skin... every damn practice."

Izuki giggled at Moriyama's statements, "For some reason, I don't get jealous from that."

"Neither do I, I mean, it's a guy thing to be casual with these things. We're basically of the same sex, that's why."

"Yeah, no question about that. I used to like Hyūga before, and Kiyoshi's such a daddy." Izuki laughed at his last statement.

"Also, I did masturbate to Kise before. I think most do."

"Others probably do the same, I think." Moriyama added.

"Well, we just have to appreciate it. It's such a sight to see a man lust for another man." Izuki said.

"Yeah, we need more of that. As long as it's not dangerous or it doesn't come across as creepy."

Izuki nodded. Somewhere deep inside him, he wanted to say something, or more like reassure things.

"Hey, Yoshi?" The second-year called.

Moriyama glanced at him, "Yeah?"

"I don't jerk off to anyone now besides you, heck, I don't even remember when was the last time I masturbated since we always have sex.."

"I completely understand. We both have each other now and we're contented with that." Moriyama caressed his boyfriend's cheeks.

"I.. I just want you to know that. I can't imagine myself being with another person besides you, so I hope you don't thi-"

Moriyama cut him, "I get it, Shun. We're together. I love you, you love me, and nobody else. That's enough for me to keep going on with life." 

He caressed his probably-worried boyfriend's hair.

"Besides, sex is much better than masturbation." Moriyama beamed a smile at him.

"Hey, wanna get laid?" Izuki winked and went closer to his face, gazing at his lips.

"Well, if you insist." Moriyama stared back. "But you gotta get a hold of yourself."

Izuki widened his eyes a bit, "I like that. But don't worry, I'll get a hold of you too.. if you stop dicking around."

Moriyama stretched his neck. "I think my dick just died from that. Can I bury it into your ass?"

"Happily!" Izuki kissed his lips without hesitation.

The two kissed roughly for a minute until Moriyama let go, "Just so you know.."

The younger male glanced at him.

"It's not just my dick that I'll be burying inside you, got it?" 

Izuki went atop of Moriyama, "Since you lifted my spirits, why don't you lift up your shirt for me?" and said rather seductively.

_Only a man knows how to really please a man._


End file.
